In the arms of the one you love
by Majin Pan
Summary: *complete* Pan and Goten were once just uncle and niece. Somehow they became best friends. And then they turned into lovers. P/G odd pairing.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
  
  
"Shh.. they'll hear us silly!" she whispered.  
  
He looked at her with a playful smile and kissed her nose.  
  
"I don't care." He whispered back and gently kissed her lips.  
  
She closed her eyes and smiled a bit.  
  
Finally. After all these years.  
  
It was almost morning. They'd had to get up soon. She just wanted to enjoy this as much as possible. His warm body left her side.  
  
"No!" she said.  
  
"Don't leave, just stay.. here."  
  
He grinned and placed himself on top of her.  
  
"And why should I stay here huh? What can you offer me?"  
  
She smiled evilly and kissed him passionately.  
  
He closed his eyes for a second, and said: "You taste like strawberry's. Kami I love you."  
  
He kissed her jaw, her neck, her breasts and softly placed a kiss on her tummy. She moaned and looked at him. He smiles at her and kissed her "private area". She giggled.  
  
"Don't you go there."  
  
His fingers played with her legs. "And why not?"  
  
She sat up straight and he looked at her. She smiled and placed her hands on his chest. She felt his heartbeat as he touched her face.  
  
He placed his thumb on her lips and she softly kissed it. They looked at each other in complete silence until he grinned again.  
  
She giggled and placed her arms around him. They kissed until she fell back again, enjoying his warm touch as he placed his head on her tummy.  
  
"I want to be with you forever. I never want to leave this bed. Never.."  
  
She sighed and played with his hair. "Same here. I love you."  
  
They fell asleep together.  
  
  
  
As Gohan opened the door he found his daughter in the arms of a young man. The young man was no other then Goten. 


	2. Promises

Hey you guys! It's been a while, you know, with FF.net being down and all. I've been thinking on this story and here's the next chapter!! Let me know what you think ok??  
  
Disclaimer: I just write, I don't own.  
  
  
  
1 year earlier  
  
  
  
"I can't take this anymore Goten!" She sighed and jumped on his bed.  
  
Goten turned down his music and looked at his niece. "Not again?" he asked.  
  
She nodded and punched the pillow. "I HATE it when she does that!"  
  
He smiled. "You hate her because she has him. It's okay, I understand."  
  
She looked at him with sad eyes and said: "No you don't. Do you know what it feels like to love a guy so much it hurts. But he sees you as a sister, a good friend. It's horrible, and now she's there."  
  
Goten stood up and opened the window. He looked outside and softly answered: "I do know what that's like Panny. You know that."  
  
She lowered her head. "Yeah I know. I'm sorry Bra doesn't feel the same way. It's just.. well, she and Uubu are just .. great with each other. You can't blame her for loving him. If Trunks wasn't there, I would fall for him too. It's just, he's such a sweetheart."  
  
Goten gave her a look. "Gee, thanks Pan" Pan stood up and hugged her uncle. "Not fair huh?" she said. He tried to smile. "Nope, not at all."  
  
  
  
Pan and Goten, niece and nephew. She, 18 years old, he, 30 years old. He didn't act like it. He still lived at home and Pan often came to visit him. The two of them were almost like best friends. Ever since Goku left Pan and Goten spend more and more time together. Bra fell in love with Uubu. It was meant to be, actually, even though Pan knew Goten adored Bra. But Bra and Uub were just perfect for each other. And somehow she felt that Gotens feelings for Bra were different than what she felt for Trunks.  
  
Trunks-kun. The most wanted man alive. And he was too stupid to realize it. She loved him, she was almost obsessed with him. But suddenly, he hooked up with Marron. Marron, Krillins daughter, a girl she didn't know well, but who she liked. Now, she almost hated her for it, and it was unfair. Trunks didn't even know how she felt about him. He didn't even care.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Goten" She yelled while they were flying to the Capsule Corp.  
  
"Yeah?" he answered.  
  
"Promise me one thing" She said with a goofy smile  
  
Goten looked at her. "What?"  
  
"If we can't get what we want in 1 year, we'll get together and marry each other?"  
  
He grinned and grabbed her arm. "Sure thing Pan-Chan. You're mine then." And with those words he took off, dragging her with him.  
  
"Finally, they're here!" Bra ran outside and hugged Pan. "You're late!"  
  
Pan smiled and looked at Goten who looked very uncomfortable. "Err, let's go inside shall we?" she tried. She walked to the door, but hesitated as soon as she saw Trunks. Behind her she heard Bra.  
  
"Goten, I just loooove your new shirt! I always knew it, you have so much better taste than Trunks."  
  
Goten smiled. "That's not so difficult, Trunks is just.. a freak when it comes to clothes." He winked.  
  
"I heard that!" The lavender haired hunk grinned and approached his best friend. While passing Pan he smiled and touched her hand for a second.  
  
She blushed. "Uhm, hey Trunks" she softly whispered.  
  
"Hey Pan! How's it going?" a happy voice sounded.  
  
Pan sighed. Marron. Why did she have to be so nice? Why couldn't Marron be a horrible bitch! "I'm fine Marron. I guess." She answered.  
  
Marron smiled and hugged Trunks from behind. "Good to hear that. Now, where were we?" she said as she kissed him.  
  
Pan quickly walked inside, followed by Bra and Goten. Goten knew this was killing Pan, but he had trouble concentrating too, with Bra next to him. Why did he like her so much?  
  
"Hey Pan!" the shy voice of Uubu sounded. He smiled.  
  
Pan smiled back. "Hey Uub, you look great today!" she said with a grin while she checked out his new outfit.  
  
He blushed. "Bra again" he shrugged.  
  
  
  
Uubu and Bra were together for a year now. Their personalities were so different, Uub being the quiet shy type and Bra having a big mouth and a stubborn will. But they found each other and didn't want to let go. He would protect her any time and she would take care of him always. They were just, perfect for each other. In a way. But still, Goten was surprised when they told everyone the news. Bra always had kind of a crush on Goten, they were always flirting. And suddenly Goten realized he cared more about the girl than he thought. And then it was too late.  
  
  
  
"Sooo, that was fun." Goten tried to break the silence while they were walking home.  
  
"Fun? Uncle where have YOU been?" she sighed.  
  
"Come on Pan, quit the uncle stuff. I'm your friend, not some scary old guy who smokes cigars."  
  
Pan looked at him and frowned. "Riiight." He gave her a goofy smile and put his arm around her.  
  
"Okay, so it wasn't fun at all." He said.  
  
She shook her head. "It's just, I don't feel like we fit in anymore. It's not as it used to be. For starters, the couple thing. We're both single and I feel uncomfortable, especially because of Trunks."  
  
Goten nodded. "I know what you mean Pan-Chan."  
  
She sighed again. "And the worst part is, I'm beginning to think that Bra and Marron like each other more and more. I mean, they both have a relationship and just.. get along so well these days. It's not fair."  
  
Goten looked at his watch. "We left kinda early, and WHY are we walking?" he looked at his niece.  
  
She shrugged. "To talk, I guess. It's what normal people do silly." She poked him and then hugged him. "Wanna have a sleepover at my place?" she giggled. "There'll be good breakfast in the morning, I promise!"  
  
He laughed. "No one can cook as well as my mother Pan. Not even you or Videl. But sure thing. I'll stick around, haven't seen my bro in a while either. But enough with the talk then," he said as he picked up Pan.  
  
"Let's fly!!" he took off with Pan in his arms. She punched him. "Let me go you loonie!"  
  
She then nuzzled her head against his chest and whispered: "We'll still get together in one year, right?" He smiled. 


	3. Disappointment

Yay! Chapter 3 !! Before you read the next chapper, I want you to know I'll be gone for the next month. Looong holiday, and I really need one. So I wont be able to write ANYTHING, or even go online, since there is NO COMPUTER around. *gasp* NO computer. I will die.  
  
Anyhow. . I leave in 3 days or something, and I'll try to update my "Pain of Loss" fic before I go.. the next chapter is almost done. Also, I hope to update "Wrong Times" and "Tournament of the Death", me other ficcies, as well. Wish me luck and CHECK THEM OUT PLEASE!  
  
And! AND! You know it! Review please!! Thanks for reading my fic! I love you all!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"Pan-Chan? I need to talk to you." His soft voice whispered in her ear. Pan looked next to her and saw the beautiful face of the lavender haired hunk.  
  
"Trunks, what's wrong?" she asked as she saw his sad look.  
  
He shook his head. "Not here, not now." He grabbed her arm and took her outside.  
  
Pan looked at Trunks as he sadly watched the stars. "Trunks-kun, you can tell me. You know that."  
  
He looked at Pan with a twinkle in his eyes. "I know I can. You're always there for me. I don't appreciate that enough."  
  
He took her hand and stroked it. A little smile appeared on his face. Pan looked at him, not understanding.  
  
He chuckled and Pan blushed. "What are you laughing about??!" she said, annoyed and embarrassed at the same time.  
  
He placed a finger on her lips. "shhh. Don't talk." He pulled himself closer to her. Pan looked at him. His breath smelled funny.  
  
She narrowed her eyes. "Trunks? Have you been drinking?"  
  
He grinned. "Maybe, maybe." He softly whispered.  
  
She let go off him. "Why? You NEVER drink? What's wrong?"  
  
Trunks smile disappeared. "What's wrong?? Marron's wrong! That's what! We had a fight!! " he started shouting.  
  
Pan's eyes widened. A fight? With Marron? That's all? "Trunks.. what .."  
  
"I don't know! We just argued and she walked away angry! Does it matter?!!" Tears appeared on his cheek.  
  
Pan grabbed his head and rested it on her shoulder. As she stroke his head and softly whispered comforting words he cried.  
  
Pan looked at the starts, thanking SOMEONE for this opportunity. She would show him, how much he means to her. And that she would always be there.  
  
"Trunks. It's okay. I'm here." Suddenly he stopped crying and looked at her. She gave him a smile and he smirked.  
  
"Yes, there you are." He said with another chuckle. She stared at him and punched him playfully.  
  
"What are you laughing about!! What are you thinking??" she said with a giggle.  
  
He shrugged. "I just realized how blind we all have been. You have grown up Pan-Chan. You're a beautiful woman now."  
  
Before she could respond he kissed her.  
  
With a soft groan he slid his tongue into her mouth and she gratefully answered the kiss. He took her head into her hands and softly stroked her cheek.  
  
Suddenly he pushed her against the wall. With surprise Pan opened her eyes and looked at Trunks.  
  
He was breathing heavily and suddenly his hands were everywhere. "Trunks?" she softly whispered.  
  
"Pan. I want you." He moaned as he kissed her neck. Pan looked up and gave a soft moan. This is what she wanted. He wanted her as bad as she wanted him.  
  
Did he?  
  
Was this the alcohol? Or was this how he truly felt?  
  
His hand reached under her dress and her eyes widened. He whispered "Pan, you're so gorgeous. I want you."  
  
Again his hand reached a new barrier. He worked his way into her panties. Pan tried to push him back.  
  
"No Trunks. This is too fast." She sighed.  
  
He stared at her for a moment, with confusion in his eyes. But within a second he pushed her back against the wall and started kissing her again.  
  
As much as she enjoyed his kiss, his touch, this was wrong.  
  
But she couldn't stop him.  
  
"Trunks. NO!" she said, louder this time.  
  
"No one can hear us Pan. You know you want this." He growled and continued kissing her all over.  
  
Pan gathered all her strength and kicked him off her. "Goodnight Trunks. Have a good night rest." She said as she walked away with tears in her eyes.  
  
  
  
Goten yawned as he walked downstairs. He fixed his hair as he passed the mirror and opened the door. Only to find his niece, soaking wet with tears in her eyes in front of him.  
  
"Inside, right now." He said pulling her inside the house.  
  
Before Pan could say anything she was pushed on the couch, and Goten ran into the kitchen.  
  
He returned with a towel, something to drink and jumped next to her. As she dried herself off she calmed down a bit.  
  
Goten looked at her with a worried look, but was wise enough to ask nothing.  
  
She smiled at him and snuggled onto his chest. He laid his arm around her and hugged her. "Pan-Chan?" he asked softly.  
  
"Hn?" she answered while staring at a picture of her, Bra, Goten, Trunks, Uub and Marron. All happy. All young.  
  
"You okay now? Can I do something for you?" her uncle, and best friend in the whole world asked.  
  
"I'm great. I'm with you now, right?" she giggled.  
  
He stroked her hair from her face and turned on the TV. "You're staying here tonight. Mom won't mind. Of course"  
  
She nodded and smiled. "Of course."  
  
  
  
"I don't know about this Goten." Pan pouted.  
  
"Aww come on Panny. Don't be dull now. You know you want to.." Goten teased.  
  
Pan grinned. "I want to yeah, but only if you pay for me." She crossed her arms.  
  
Goten's mouth fell open and he stared at her. "You're acting like this because you're cheep and don't want to pay for your own ICE CREAM?"  
  
Pan nodded and smirked. "And you're point is??"  
  
Goten shrugged. "I normally don't have a point. Thought you figured that out by now."  
  
She punched him and crossed the street. Across the street two people waited outside the café. Uubu and Marron.  
  
"Hi there Uub!!" she smiled as she saw her friend. He smiled shyly.  
  
She looked at Marron and nodded a hello. Marron smiled big. "Hey panny!"  
  
Pan faked a smile.  
  
"Hey Pan. Where's Bra?" Uubu asked.  
  
Pan looked at her watch. "Late."  
  
Ubuu rolled his eyes. "As always.. " he mumbled. "Hi Goten!" he grinned as he saw one of his best friends.  
  
Goten looked at Pan with a painful look. "That hurt you know."  
  
Pan laughed and hugged him . "Sure it did. Don't let Vegeta hear that. He'll take you into the Room of Spirit and Time and make you train for a WHOLE year."  
  
He gulped and Uubu, Marron and Pan started laughing.  
  
Suddenly Bra's voice sounded from behind. "Hi guys! Sorry to keep you waiting!"  
  
Pan turned around with a smile, but it quickly disappeared as she saw Trunks.  
  
He looked at her and then turned to Goten. "Hey man." He nodded.  
  
"And hi there gorgeous." He said, smiling at Marron as he put his arms around her.  
  
Pan stared at confused at the two of them.  
  
"Hi Trunks." She giggled.  
  
Pan looked at Trunks, who gave her a cold look. No emotion. No nothing.  
  
What happened? They broke up, right? Before that, Trunks had always been one of her best friends.  
  
Did she upset him, after last night? Was he mad at her? Were they no longer friends?  
  
"Hey Pan. I see you joined us today." He said with a strange tone in his voice.  
  
"Of course she did silly!" Bra said while hugging on to Ubuu.  
  
Trunks turned to Marron and kissed her.  
  
Pan looked away and panicked inside. It all changed.  
  
Why was he acting like this?  
  
But, not only was he acting strange. Somehow she was afraid of him. She kept remembering his touch, his rapid breathing, his soft voice.  
  
His passionate kiss, and the moment he whispered : "I want you"  
  
Suddenly she couldn't take it anymore. She walked backwards, shaking her head confused and looked at Goten with a panicked look in her eyes. "No, no. I'm sorry. I have to go."  
  
She turned around and ran across the street, dodged a car and took off.  
  
"Pan!" Goten yelled as he turned to the rest of the gang with a confused look. "I have to go after her." He said.  
  
Trunks nodded. "Yes, I think that's for the best." He turned around and dragged Marron with him into the café. Bra and Ubuu followed as Goten flew up and followed Pan.  
  
  
  
REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!  
  
Get it? Thanks !! xxx 


	4. Truth hurts

So.. I'll admit it: I don't own dragonball z. But everything what happens in this story is MINE! ALL MINE! ^.^  
  
  
  
  
  
"Pan chan. Will you please tell me what's going on?" Goten walked up to his niece and touched her shoulder. She flinched.  
  
"Pan! Why are you acting like this?! First last night, then you run off without saying a word and now you get all worked up because I touched you!"  
  
Pan turned around, her eyes filled with tears. "I don't know what to say Goten." She sighed.  
  
He looked at her with a frown. "You're upset Pan. Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
She shook her head slowly. "It's not that big a deal. I'm .."  
  
Goten interrupted her. "You're hurt. You need a friend. And I'm here. We don't have to talk, we can spar, if you like?" his eyes twinkled.  
  
Pan blinked, then gave a smile. "I guess so.."  
  
Goten lifted her up and laughed. "Honestly Panny. You're one of a kind!"  
  
Pan chuckled and suddenly hugged her uncle tight. "I love you Goten, so much!" Tears began to run down her cheek.  
  
"I.. What happened.. was ..It was Trunks." She whispered.  
  
Goten stopped. He looked at her. "Trunks? What did he do?"  
  
Pan closed her eyes. "Nothing really. Just.. we kissed."  
  
His eyes widened. "You kissed?! What about Maron? I mean.. great for you, I know how much you wanted that, but how?!"  
  
Pan blushed. "He was upset about something, a fight with Maron. He was drunk, but I didn't know that."  
  
Goten stared at her with disbelief. Pan continued. "We.. I hugged him, and then he told me how beautiful I was, and how he hadn't notice. And Goten, to hear him say those words, I felt so special. And then he kissed me." She sighed.  
  
"Oh Pan. I didn't know it meant that much to you. But, today he was with Maron. What happened then?!"  
  
Pan stroke a tear away. "He went further. He started to touch me, and at first, I didn't really mind. But, he.. went too fast for me. And I told him to stop, and he wouldn't."  
  
Goten grabbed her hand. "Panny, he didn't hurt you, did he?! Dende, did he rape you?!"  
  
Pan shook her head. "No! Of course not! I wouldn't let him! I.. kicked him away, and left. He was obviously drunk, he didn't know what he was doing."  
  
Goten growled. "That doesn't justify it. How .." "And this morning," Pan interrupted. "He ignored me, and then looked at me. With this look, I saw the hate in his eyes. Or more like.. nothing. No emotion. And he kissed Maron, it was so obvious, and I felt so stupid."  
  
She started to cry softly. Goten hugged her, and stroke the back of her head. "I'm so sorry.. I'm so sorry.. "  
  
Between her tears Pan whispered "It's not your fault, it's not.. Oh shut up will you. Just.. stay here.."  
  
Goten kissed her forehead. "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
  
  
Okies, so NOW we're getting somewhere. Almost to the part where they get all mushy.. (yes it can get even worse than this!!) So, wait a little longer and then I'll bring the two darlings together (Yes it's obvious this is going to be a Goten / Pan. You HAVE read the prologue duh?!)  
  
Oh.. and ..I demand reviews. 


	5. Confrontation

"Mom?" Pan grabbed an apple and bit in it. "Dwid you swee Gotwen?"  
  
Videl stared at her daughter. "Err..If you're talking about Goten, he said he was going to see Trunks about something."  
  
She dropped the apple. "He WHAT?!" she yelled and rushed off.  
  
"Pan! What's going on?!" Videl tried asking, but before she even could, her daugher was gone.  
  
Pan flew off to Capsule Corp, hoping she was still in time. How on EARTH could Goten do such a thing like that. He wasn't going to say something to Trunks, was he??  
  
Suddenly she felt a ki flare up. "No!!" she whispered.  
  
And a bit further away she could see two figures in the air, one Super Sayian, the other still recognizable by his scruffy black hair.  
  
"Goten!" she yelled as she rushed off to the scene.  
  
"Pan! Stop them!" a voice from below sounded. Pan looked down and saw Bra, dialing a number in her cell phone, while looking at the two boys, growling at each other.  
  
"Trunks, stop this." Goten looked at his best friend.  
  
"You came for this, didn't you? Why else confront me like you did?" Trunks said with a cold voice.  
  
Pan stopped behind Goten. "Why did you do this, Goten?" she whispered in his ear.  
  
Goten shook his head. "Stay out of this Panny. I couldn't let him get away with this."  
  
"Pan. What did you tell him?" Trunks turned to the raven haired girl.  
  
She glanced at him. "The truth." She backed away.  
  
"Get out of here Panny." Goten warned her. Trunks powered up, his golden aura growing.  
  
Pan shook her head. "Trunks. Turn back, please."  
  
He looked at her. "What did I do Pan? You wanted it, I know it. You didn't object."  
  
She cringed. Remembered his touch, his force. "I never wanted it like that.." she said softly.  
  
Goten growled. "Trunks. This has NOTHING to do with what she wanted. You went to far, how could you ever do this to her?"  
  
Pan shook her head. "Please, not because of me.."  
  
"Shut up. You turned my best friend against me, and nearly ruined my relationship with Maron!" Trunks continued.  
  
"What!" she flashed up. "You.. came to me with your problems! And it seemed to me, Maron and you were perfectly happy the other day! How on earth can you blame me Trunks!"  
  
Trunks narrowed his eyes and mouthed the words "fuck you pan".  
  
Goten snapped at the sight of this. "Enough! Bastard!" he said as he punched the Super Sayian.  
  
"Goten, No!" Bra yelled from below. "What are you guys doing!" she tried, but the young demi sayian wasn't able to fly and had to watch from the ground.  
  
"That didn't hurt a bit, pal. You've softened up a lot. That was low of you, Goten." Trunks reacted with a dark voice.  
  
"Shut up Trunks. Just ..shut up!" Goten's black hair spiked up and turned golden.  
  
Trunks smirked in an Vegeta like way, and grinned at Pan. "Looks like your loveable uncle is challenging me. Thanks a lot Pan."  
  
"I'm not challenging anyone. I'm just trying to get an explanation out of you, and you insult my best friend!" Goten snarled.  
  
Trunks rubbed his jaw. "So now SHE'S your best friend, huh? She's not just your niece anymore, but she took MY place?"  
  
  
  
Goten blushed, despite his golden aura. Pan blinked. It WAS true. Somehow they grew closer together. She looked down at Bra, and realized, she always ran to Goten, she could never tell everything to Bra. Goten looked at Pan for a second, realizing what they shared. She smiled shyly.  
  
  
  
"You're right." Goten nodded. "Maybe Pan is more than just my niece. She's one of the most important things in my life."  
  
Trunks hmphed.  
  
"But that's just it, Trunks. You have no right to treat her like that!" Goten yelled. "Apologize." He stressed.  
  
Pan closed her eyes. "This is all wrong." She whispered.  
  
"Goten. You can't be serious." Trunks laughed. "I won't apologize, now are you intending to fight me or what?"  
  
Goten's eyes spat fire. "What is wrong with you Trunks?! You have changed!"  
  
"No Goten, you have! I don't get this thing with you and Pan. But I'm sick and tired of this arguing about the pathetic girl."  
  
"I AM RIGHT HERE!" Pan screamed.  
  
Trunks snarled at her. "I can see that, now shut up Pan! You're the one responsible for this mess."  
  
Pan snapped. "How could you Trunks!" she yelled as she stormed towards the Super Sayian.  
  
"Watch it!" he yelled and kicked her away.  
  
"Pan!" Goten yelled as he attacked his former best friend. He placed a well aimed kick in his stomach, but Trunks responded quickly with a punch in the face.  
  
Pan tried to get up from the ground, but Bra held her down. "Be careful! Why are they fighting? Why are you attacking Trunks!" she asked.  
  
"Bra, you don't understand..he did..I.." Bra looked at her, not understanding. "It's too complicated, I have to stop them!"  
  
As the two Super Sayian continued their attack on each other, Pan watched in terror. They were equally matched, and able to block almost every attack.  
  
She had placed them against each other. With a sad look on her face she shook her head. "No.." she whispered. "No! Stop it!!" she yelled.  
  
"Knock it off you two!" A familiar voice sounded.  
  
"Ubuu!" Bra yelled relieved. Pan looked at her. "I phoned him, just before you came." She explained.  
  
Trunks glared at Ubuu. "Stay out if this, Uub.." he growled.  
  
"Trunks, you wouldn't hurt him as well, would you? Maybe you would.. you're the one who's been acting like a bastard lately.." Goten panted, while trying to stop a nose bleed.  
  
"I don't know what's going on, but you two have got to stop this fight."  
  
  
  
  
  
The shy guy with his Mohawk haircut looked at his two friends. He had a dark look on his face, obviously pisses by these events. The fighters could feel his power level rise. Even though not Sayian, Uub was a real threat, especially since he had NOT given up his training.  
  
Pan flew up, grabbing Gotens hand. "Stop it, okay?"  
  
Goten nodded and left his Sayian form. Trunks followed his example.  
  
Ubuu looked from one to the other. "Pan, I think it's best if you left with Goten. You all right?"  
  
"I'm okay Uub. Thanks." She said softly.  
  
"Don't thank me yet. Just leave." He ordered. "And you're going inside Trunks." He said simply, before flying towards Bra, and embracing her in a hug.  
  
"Let's go Panny.." Goten said and took off.  
  
Pan looked at Bra for a moment, then looked at Trunks who landed as well. "Bye." She simply said and followed Goten.  
  
  
  
"Wait up Goten!" Pan yelled as she tried to catch up.  
  
Goten slowed down and tried to smile at her.  
  
"For what it's worth Goten-kun.. Thanks." He didn't respond. "And sorry.." she added.  
  
"Don't be sorry P-chan. You never EVER did anything wrong. I just.. don't understand what has gotten into him. I'm so angry at him!! He won't ever touch you again. He won't ever hurt your feelings again like that."  
  
Pan stopped and stared at him. Tears ran down her cheek. "You're everything to me Goten.." she realized.  
  
Goten stopped his rambling and looked at his niece. "You're crying!"  
  
She giggled. "Well duh silly. Not really! I'm glad you're with me, Goten." She said as she nuzzled her head onto his chest.  
  
  
  
A smile appeared on Gotens face. How was she able to take all the anger away from her? How was it possible he felt complete when she was around? This girl was awesome. So special. It must have been an odd sight. Up in the air, two figures embraced each other. If you didn't know better, you'd say the two were a couple. However right that may seem, Goten was still Pan's uncle. But at that moment the girl noticed she felt something else. More..  
  
  
  
  
  
Blegh. So.. FINALLY I'm getting there. After this chappy they WILL have to get together, else I'll stop writing ^^ Anyhoo, thanks to Little_One, Maddy, pfefi, michi (all hail michi, my very loveable online sis ^^), Bluedreamer, NEB, Dracon, Son Pan, Evil Child and .. mr, or mrs no name for reviewing my last chapter!  
  
Appreciate the compliments, and please let me know how bad this chapter was, K?? ^^  
  
EC-chan: This chapter WAS longer, hehe. Try getting that brain of yours to work a bit more, because when it does.. GREAT ideas are EVERYWHERE!^^ Thanks for being a faithful reviewer!  
  
Oh.. and Dragonball Z is not mine, nor will it EVER be!!!! 


	6. Confession

A/N : Yes, I can't stop writing now.. I'll just keep on going. But with tests coming up, I doubt I'll have enough time..but still ^^  
  
Anyhoo, first off :  
  
To Saiyangirl*dbz*dbgt: Thanks for your review!! I totally agree with your opinion on Goten and Goku. In my fics, he may seem OOC, but I just think he's a pretty smart guy, but ALSO cheerful. And.. he's hot *drools* anyhoo *cough* Normally I don't write in dialogue, like in this fic. This is the first time I did it, and it's not really my style ^^ . Hope you like this chappy!!  
  
To Indira: I'll write in English, okay? Nederlands is oneerlijk tegenover de andere ^^ Thanks for reviewing and I know it may seem the two were already together, but they were just very close friends. Thanks for reviewing, hope you got the rest of the story ^^ And we LOVE weird pairings! ^^  
  
To EC-chan: I'M CURIOUS DAMMIT ! What kind of fic is your evil mind planning this time?! I am trying to explain WHY Trunks is a bastard (he's really OOC in this fic, but someone once told me, when it comes to odd couples, it's not that bad if someone's OOC. So :P) But, in this chapter.. you'll find out more.. The last chapter took me like FOREVER to write, it was soo difficult. And I know some parts may seem confusing, but that's because it's just really hard to write G/P. ^^ You WILL have to check on this story on a regular base, I'll just haunt you with reviews and you'll HAVE to bother to visit my crappy fics. Thanks anyway :D  
  
And that's about it!! On with the story! Hope you like and REVIEW!!  
  
  
  
"What is wrong with you Trunks?" Ubuu sighed as he sat in front of his good friend.  
  
Trunks shook his head. "It's.. everything!"  
  
Uub frowned. "That doesn't really help. Why do you hate Goten? Or Pan, for that matter!"  
  
"I don't hate Pan!! Not at all!!" Trunks started.  
  
"Well you have a funny way of showing you care.." the tanned guy said. "You have insulted her many times, and even threatened her. What HAPPENED?" he asked.  
  
Trunks stared at the ceiling, lying on his bed. "It's just.. I guess..I'm jealous." He said, closing his eyes.  
  
Uub decided to wait and hear the rest of the story.  
  
With a sigh Trunks started. "I don't know. All of the sudden, I realized I felt more for Pan."  
  
Ubuu's eyes widened. "Pan?"  
  
"Yes I know!" Trunks shook his head. "And it's all wrong, because I have Maron. But I don't love Maron. I just don't." he confessed.  
  
"Why on earth are you two still together then. You have been going out for 9 months already!"  
  
"I never.. meant to. But she adores me. And I never knew what was wrong with me, why I didn't show interest for other girls.. and suddenly it hit me. Pan."  
  
"You really love Pan?"  
  
Trunks looked at his friend. "Love..I don't know. Somehow I just feel she belongs with me. But then.. she rejected me." He said, starting to blush slightly.  
  
Ubuu gave a confused look. "When?"  
  
Trunks realized he had said too much. "Just.. she did. And I just snapped. I had a fight with Maron, and just expected Pan to.. be there for me. I mean, we all know she has a crush on me?"  
  
Ubuu shrugged. He never really noticed, then again, never payed attention to these things. Bra mentioned it, once or twice. He never cared.  
  
"But she wasn't there.." Trunks continued. "She wasn't there for me. She refused. Rejected. And I was so close. And I KNEW she had to be mine. She wants it, I know. But she ran off. And she told Goten, for Kami's sake!"  
  
"I don't know what happened, but she had to tell SOMEONE?" Ubuu tried.  
  
Trunks growled. "She could have told Bra, if she needed to. But she told my best friend, but I'm not so sure if he still is my best friend."  
  
"Not if you punch him like that.." Ubuu mumbled.  
  
"Shut up Uub. It was in the moment. He was.. accusing me of things. Believing HER, protecting HER."  
  
"It was true, then? Some things I heard??" Ubuu looked up.  
  
"Just.. shut up." Trunks said.  
  
Ubuu stood up. "You have serious issues, Trunks. I don't know if you're wrong or right. But you're an ass." He concluded and left his room.  
  
Trunks punched a pillow. "Everyone's against me, dammit!" He yelled with tears in his eyes. Rubbing his jaw again he remembered the punch Goten managed to give him.. This was so unfair.  
  
"Lay off him, ok Dad?" Pan interrupted. "You're not confronting Trunks or anyone else for that matter. Look what happened to Goten."  
  
Goten gave a painful look. "I'm not THAT screwed up Pan.."  
  
Pan grinned. "You know what I mean.." He nodded. She blushed.  
  
Gohan sighed. "I just can't believe he did that."  
  
Pan shook her head. "Well he did. It's over, enough. Just.. stop. Okay? Stop!"  
  
Goten and Gohan looked at her. The young woman blinked and turned around.  
  
"Seriously, I'm okay. I'm just tired.." she said softly. "I'm in my room.."  
  
  
  
Pan opened her closet. Why was she feeling like this? While shaking her head, she undressed. "Goten-kun.." she whispered.  
  
And smiled by the sound of that name. He saved her. She just realized. He was her knight in shining armor. Trunks was totally unreasonable, and it was incredibly painful to have witnessed all that. But he saved her.  
  
With a sigh she jumped on her bed. She was tired.. tired of all of it. In a short time, she had lost all feelings for the one guy in her life. She would never be able to "love" Trunks, as she did. Her teenage crush was over. He had done something unforgivable.  
  
But she wanted Goten.  
  
"What?!" she asked herself out loud. But she knew it was right. All these years Goten had been the one who was there for her, after Goku disappeared. He never judged her, they always had fun, he protected her, he cared for her, he loved her?  
  
Could he love her? Could she love him?  
  
"Pan?" She shook up from her thoughts when she hear his voice. With a big smile she greeted him. He grinned. "You look sleepy.." he said, ruffling her hair.  
  
"Come on Goten..I'm not a kid anymore." She said, rearranging her hair.  
  
He nodded, placing himself on her bed. "I know. You're a beautiful young woman."  
  
She blinked. Inside cheering, yet confused. This was just a compliment. Don't think too much of it..  
  
"Things have changed a bit, hmm?" he tried, carefully.  
  
Pan threw herself in his lap, he automatically started stroking her hair. "It's ALL different Goten-kun.." she said softly.  
  
"I suppose your.. Trunks.. thing, is over now?" he asked. She nodded softly in his lap. "I guess it should have been sooner.. but still. What about you?"  
  
"What about me?" Goten smiled  
  
Pan poked him. "You know.. you and Bra.." she said, wishing he would say he gave up hope..  
  
"Bra is with Ubuu." Her eyes widened. "I know.. but .."  
  
"I realized today, she's.. out of my league. She never saw me that way. Ubuu is right for her. I know now. I guess I was just stubborn. And foolish." He added.  
  
Pan grabbed one of his hands and softly played with his fingers. "Sorry G.. I know. It's.. weird. Awful, you feel empty.. don't you?"  
  
He nodded. "I guess. But I have you, P.." he said, smiling. "What about me!?" she asked playfully.  
  
"You're here for me, aren't you?"  
  
"Always. I love you Goten." She said, still doubting the exact meaning of those words.  
  
"Goodnight.. Panny.." he said, as he was about to stand up.  
  
"No!" she yelled, scaring herself. "I mean.." Pan started as she sat up straight, looking in his eyes.  
  
He looked at her questionably. "What?"  
  
She looked at him. Closed her eyes for a second and hated herself for what she was about to do.  
  
She kissed him.  
  
  
  
His eyes widened as he felt her warm lips pressing against his. His first reaction was to pull back, reject the kiss offered to him.  
  
But somehow, it felt right. And slowly but certain he answered the kiss. And pulled the girl closer to him.  
  
Their body's entangled, as their passionate kiss lasted.  
  
Finally they broke their kiss and stared at each other.  
  
This made no sense. There were no words. No explanations. But did it not seem right?  
  
She stared in his eyes, begging. He took her head in his hands. "You realize what you just did?" he asked softly.  
  
She shook her head. "You made it all right." He said, while a smile appeared on his lips.  
  
Pan blinked, but realized what he had said. She kissed him again, this time surrendering everything, with all her passion.  
  
Goten let go off his fears and ignored what his mind had been screaming for days now. She may be his niece.. but she's the one..  
  
Eventually, the only sounds heard, were the soft moans and cries of happiness. As they undressed each other, they completely forgot they were not alone.  
  
As the night continued, the passion did not stop. Lucky as they were, no one noticed, or even bothered to check on them.  
  
They did not sleep that night. 


	7. Regrets

IT'S NOT OVER YET! Haha, I've decided to write 3 parts. *gasp* 3 yes! The first part is over. All in the past. Now we're at the present. And there will be a future part as well. Goten and Pan forever! ^.^ They deserve this fic, I feel as if it's my duty to write this, even though it sucks. I hate writing this fic, it'S sooo hard, and blah. But I've got to do it. I HAVE GOT TO!   
  
So enjoy the new chapter, and thanks all of you who reviewed. Don't worry, I didn't end it at the last chapter. That would be ever so cruel.. ladedah.. (picked that up from EC-chan, how odd!) and don'T forget to review!! byeee!!  
  
  
----------------------------  
  
  
  
"GET OUT OF THAT BED!" The incredible loud voice of Gohan shook the house. Goten woke up, realizing he was holding a naked Pan.  
  
"Let go of my daughter and get out of that bed NOW!" Gohan continued.   
  
"What… Dad.. WAIT!" Pan tried.  
  
"What is going on here!? Pan!! GOTEN!!!" Gohans hand trembled as he pointed at the sight. His daughter. His brother?  
  
"Gohan.." Goten grabbed his shorts. "It's.."  
  
"Don't tell me it's not what it seems. This is.. incredible? What on earth happened!?" he asked, still pointing.  
  
Pan walked up to him and put his hand down. "Relax, dad. Please.. I can explain."   
  
"Pan! Put some clothes on first!" Gohan said, covering his eyes. Pan realized she was naked, and looked at Goten. Goten grinned and threw her a t shirt.  
  
"I.. you can look now." She said, rolling her eyes. She only hoped she could explain before..  
  
"Gohan? Pan? Goten!?" Videl appeared behind Gohan, with sleepy eyes. "Why are you screaming Gohan?" she asked, placing her hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Goten.." he growled. Goten stepped back, Pan walked towards him. "What were you doing with Pan?" he asked.  
  
Videls eyes widened. "Goten and Pan?" she asked, while she saw her daughter naked except for a t shirt. "YOU DIDN'T?!" she yelled.  
  
Pan slapped her forehead. "Oh yeah we did." She said softly. Goten grabbed her from behind.   
  
Gohan could do nothing but stare. "You.. are serious."   
  
Pan nodded. "It's.. right, dad. I really love him." She said.   
  
From being Gohan Videl grabbed her heart and whispered "love.. aww." Pan smiled at her mother.   
  
Gohan shook his head. "He's your uncle. You.. CAN'T!" he shook his head again.  
  
Pan frowned. "I can't help it, dad!" She turned around. "You say something!" she said to Goten.  
  
He nodded. "It's true Gohan. I love her. Not like my niece, she's far more than that. Always has been."   
  
"You SLEPT with her. She is my daughter, you're my brother. Goten, you should have known better! How .." he growled. "HOW do you know this is love? This is.. just .. a fling!"   
  
"No it's not Gohan! I'm sorry, but that's how I feel. I've tried to resist for years. I tried to ignore it. But I'm not sorry." Goten said, although Pan could feel his grip tighten.   
  
"Please don't be angry, dad." She whispered.  
  
Videl stepped forward. "Gohan, relax, now. Don't.. do anything rash." She looked at her husband.   
  
Gohan looked at his wife. "You're not serious, Videl. It's.. I mean.. Look at them!" he said, pointing again.  
  
Videl grabbed his arm. "I was looking at them. They are actually afraid of you Gohan! And look, look at them. I think they're serious!"   
  
Gohan shook her loose. "THAT'S WHAT I MEAN! Oooh I can't believe this! Get out Goten! Get out of here!!" he yelled.  
  
Goten let go of Pan, who shook her head. "No dad. You can't. It's.."  
  
"Shut up Pan. Not now!" he growled.  
  
Goten kissed her on the cheek, causing an immense roar from Gohan.  
  
"I'm going already!" he yelled at Gohan. With a quick look at Pan he walked past Gohan and Videl.  
  
"Goten! Where.." Pan tried, but one glare of her father was enough to shut her up.   
  
"I'll contact you, Panny." Goten said before he ran downstairs.   
  
Pan blinked, stared at her parents and did not know what to say.  
  
She heard the door slam, and knew he was gone. He had to run from his own brother.   
  
Because of her.  
  
"Dad." she simply said. "How could you.." her eyes filled with tears, but she blinked them away.   
  
"How could I?!" Gohan yelled.   
  
Videl walked past him and kneeled before her daughter, who sat on her bed. "Honey. You slept with your uncle.." she said.  
  
Pan gave her a look. "It didn't feel like that, mom. He was Goten.. Just Goten." she said.  
  
"Don't, Videl." Gohan ordered. Videl looked up at her husband and frowned. "You don'T want to order me around Gohan. Yelling at your daughter won't help. Nor will yelling at your brother."   
  
Gohan blinked. "Don'T you understand how wrong that is? You said it yourself! My daughter. My brother! I can't believe this happened. I don't want to see you Pan. Not now." he sighed and left the room.  
  
Pan looked at her mother, who tried to smile. "I'm not saying I'm okay with this. I mean, Pan. Do you realize what you've done? And.. more importantly, with who?! I mean, this was your first time, it's supposed to be special.."  
  
" I can't believe you're saying this, mom! I love him, of course it was special! And now Dad send him away and he won't be able to show his face ever. I might never see him again, if it were up to dad!"  
  
"I'm sorry Pan." Videl shrugged and stood up.  
  
"You..are sorry." Pan repeated as she watched her mother leave the room.  
  
Pan stared blankly. "Sorry. Yes." Sorry for sending him away. Sorry for standing up for him. Sorry for ever kissing his soft lips. Feeling his skin. Sorry for lying on his chest, having intimate moments. Sorry for loving him.  
  
"I'm sorry too." she whispered.  
  
  
  
  
-------  
  
  
MajinPan: WAIT! BEFORE YOU REVIEW!   
  
Vegeta: what is it, baka?  
  
MP: *smacks him* shhh Veggie. I want to say something.  
  
Vegeta: You don't SMACK the Vegeta!  
  
MP: o.o You said.. the Vegeta. *bursts out in laughter*  
  
Vegeta: *grumbles* You say too much already. Hurry up.  
  
MP: *cough* As I were saying.. I want to disclaim something  
  
Vegeta: Disclaim WHAT?  
  
MP: This!!  
  
Vegeta: YOu're too late already! You retarded child! You forgot the disclaimer! Now the earthly lawyers will hunt you down and kill you!   
  
MP: Not if I give them you ^.^  
  
Vegeta: hn?  
  
MP: That's right. I'll just give them YOU. Who doesn't want YOU! *hugs*   
  
Vegeta: *chokes* Let.. me.. *coughs* go.  
  
MP: NEVEER!! I DON'T OWN DBZ! YOU BAKA'S! 


	8. Impossible

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.   
  
A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait. Read.  
  
~  
  
It was impossible. It always had been impossible. You can't love your uncle in that way. You're not allowed to. And then, if you give in, if you ignore the rules, you can't expect everyone to accept it. Accept the fact you slept with a relative. With the brother of your very own father. You can't expect your father to simply acknowledge the fact you want to be with his brother. With Goten.  
  
How could she ever think it would be okay?   
  
Rain poured down from the sky. The raindrops, her tears. No one could tell the difference. She shouldn't be out here. She should be with her parents. With her friends. She should live a normal life. She should have never gave in to the feelings.   
  
She should have picked Trunks.  
  
How could she ever make things right? Everyone she knew hated her for the fact she slept with Goten. It nearly killed Chi Chi, it disgusted Bulma and Bra. Vegeta, who never showed he cared anyway, turned his back on her. And Trunks.   
  
Trunks was beyond reason.   
  
And who was to blame him? She did something wrong.   
  
But why couldn't they see it her way. Why couldn't they just overlook the fact it was absolutely impossibel to stay with Goten, and just let the two of them be.   
  
Why was she so sure, after spending one night together, that they were meant to be? Could this not just be some crush. A wrong one. But just a simple crush? That aching feeling she had, was it love? Was it lust? Was she just so confused she took the one person she trusted her life with and turned him into a lust object?   
  
Pan knew.  
  
"Goten. I'm only 18"   
  
There was no goofy smile. There was no comforting look. Insecurity. Fear.  
  
"I can't possibly continue this. I can't be sure of what this feeling is."   
  
Not even a respond. A sign he agreed? Or just didn't know what to say.   
  
She screamed, from the inside. Why didn't he try to stop her from saying this. Stop her from making a big mistake.  
  
"We ruined everything. We were both wrong." Lies, she knew. All lies. It felt right. To her. But to the others, to Goten? Who knew. Not her.  
  
"This can't go on. It's killing me. It's killing you. It has killed us."  
  
He nodded. "I know."   
  
He knew? All that he said was, he knew? He agreed? The truth hurt more than anything. It was nice to dream. It was nice to think that everything was okay. That one night, it didn't matter what people would think. They never cared.  
  
They should have.  
  
"There are too many reasons for us not to be together, Pan" he said, softly.   
  
Pan stood in front of him. They didn't touch, they avoided eye contact. They simply stood there, in the rain. Tears, pouring out of her eyes. And his face, without emotion. Not the usual Goten. A heartbroken man. Or did she just imagine that?  
  
"What now?" she asked, scaring herself with her harsh tone.  
  
Silence. They didn't know. She knew what she wanted. But what did Goten want? It didn't matter. They couldn't have it anyway.   
  
Because it was wrong.  
  
"We should both leave." he suggested.  
  
"I know we should. I am going to." she answered. The moment was near, she had been waiting for it.  
  
The last few weeks had been torture. And he wasn't there for her. He had fled. She faced everyone on her own. She emberassed herself and her family. They all blamed her, and hated Goten. In one night, she lost her family and her friends. She lost her life.  
  
"What about you?" she dared to ask.  
  
"Oh." he shrugged. "I'll find something. Away from home."   
  
Again the silence.  
  
"Good. This never should have happened, right?"   
  
He shook his head. "Never should have, but did. And I would lie if I said I didn't enjoy it. Didn't want it to happen again."  
  
A smile appeared on her face. He stretched out his hands and touched her face. She cringed, knowing that touch was wrong. And it would never happen again. But she wanted it to. But it couldn't.  
  
Whiping a tear away he whispered: "I'm sorry Pan-chan."   
  
Pan stepped back. "Me too, Goten-kun."   
  
Now you should leave. It ran through her head. Turn around. Don't look back. Just take off, go somewhere far away and start over. You can do it. You can forget.  
  
He wasn't right for her anyway. Trunks wasn't. Goten wasn't. Eighteen. She was only eighteen.   
  
"Damn this!" she sighed. He laughed nervously. It sounded so wrong at this moment.   
  
"Goodbye Goten. Goodbye." she said.   
  
He nodded. And nodded again. He couldn't stop her. It wouldn't be fair. Not meant to be. That night was wrong.  
  
They embraced in one last hug. Their lips touched for a last time. For a brief moment, they both thought they could never let go.   
  
But she pulled back. And with that action, she made it clear. This was not going to work. And as they both turned another way, as they both did not look back, as they both left to never return, they remembered.  
  
They remember what if felt like that one night, when everything went wrong. In the arms of the one you love.   
~  
  
Oooh. Yes. You hate me. How could I end it like this? It's unfinished! I never read such a horrible ending! It's wrong, totally unexpected and I hate myself for it! I'm sorry!! But I tend to go on and on and on with one fic, and eventually it turns out really really bad. I rewrote chapter 8.. and again and again. And this morning I told myself screw all. I'm ending this fic. And the way I ended it is HORRIBLE. I know. Hate me now.   
  
But I'm going to work on some other fics now :(   
  
This, my dear readers, was the ending of In the arms of the one you love. AND TO THINK THAT I MEANT IT TO BE A ONE SHOT GOTEN / PAN FIC! It's your fault. *points at no one in particular* YOUR FAULT! *sobs and clings to vegeta* 


	9. Authors Note

Ok, so here's the usual authors note, because this is the second time I ended a fic all of the sudden, and I feel as if I should:  
  
a) apologize  
  
b) thank you  
  
c) inform you  
  
SO! Again, I am very sorry for ending your hopes and dreams and all that, but I think most of you agree with me that I had to end the story. I was dragging it way too far, anyway. That's the apology, folks. Nothing more to say about it. It's just right, like this.   
  
I am aware that some of you won't agree with the way I portrayed Goten, and how he reacted on this. I wrote it in Pan's POV, for some reason... I'll get back on that.  
  
THANK YOU! Thanks so much for over one hundred reviews! Very pleased and honored! I want to thank everyone who's on the review list (I'm just too lazy to actually put your names here, but I love every single one of you, I SWEAR!)  
  
Special thanks to Indira, my fellow dutch reviewer ^-^  
  
Evil Child for giving me evil ideas for OTHER stories while writing this one, and who (YES, AGAIN) helped me realize how crappy my last chapter was. Mwahahahaha, her reviews make too much sense. I listen to her, too much. But thanks a bunch, anyways !  
  
Saiyangirl*dbz*dbgt, because her mind is just as insane as mine. and if you're reading this, I hope you don't hate me for ending it, and WILL YOU PLEASE UPDATE YOUR STORIES!!!!! *cough*  
  
Thanks to Mistress BlackOpal for putting me on her favorites list because of this fic :P  
  
And to Juunanagou4ever. You waited and waited and look what I did. I killed the story. I am aware I left all things not clear, the ending is open, and all together it's frustrating. I know. So here's where my THIRD part comes in:  
  
Should I add a sequel/one shot/something to this, or leave it like it is. If I do write something linked to this, it won't be long. And I want a good idea, from where to write. So advice is welcome. And I'll decide soon if I'll write something continuing this, although I have no idea if there's a good way to continue this. -.-  
  
suggestions welcome. i'll let you know soon. yay for the ending of this fic! 


End file.
